Faggio
The Faggio (pronounced Fah-Jee-O) is a motor scooter, meant to parody the Vespa and Piaggio scooter lineup. It has appeared in every game since Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ''(except ''Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars). It is manufactured by Pegassi in Grand Theft Auto IV and Principe in Grand Theft Auto V. Design 3D Universe The Faggio's appearance remained virtually unchanged between GTA Vice City to GTA Vice City Stories, being based on a Piaggio Vespa 50 Special, apart from one of its brake lights being broken on the San Andreas model. HD Universe In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Pegassi Faggio City-XS took on the appearance of a modern urban scooter, resembling a cross between 2000-present Piaggio Zip and 2007 Peugeot V Clic, while also shares minor styling elements with the Kymco Agility 50 compact scooter. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the modern version is present as well as a more classical version (called Faggio Ultra in the beta) reminiscent of the classic Vespa and looking similar to the 3D Universe rendition, but with circular headlight and features exotic seat covers in purple velvet, or with leopard or zebra skin patterns. In Grand Theft Auto V, the Faggio now always spawns in the classic variant from TBoGT. The modern version from GTA IV does not return. It is also now manufactured by Principe. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Powered by a small 50cc engine, the Faggio is the slowest and the most low-powered motorcycle in each of the four games in which the vehicle appears, but makes up for this with its excellent maneuverability, acceleration, and light weight. In GTA LCS, however, the Faggio seems to had better performance, with its top speed second only to the Freeway, but the acceleration remains the same. The Faggio is stated to weight 350kg in all 3D Universe games. In GTA Liberty City Stories, the Faggio has better acceleration and top speed than it does in other games (this only works if one push the left analog stick forward 1/4 from the middle). ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' As a modern street scooter, the Faggio now has a more powerful engine coupled to a CVT drivetrain (despite it shift gears), its handling has been greatly changed and improved top speed, thus it is no longer a slow motorbike in the game. The Faggio is the easiest vehicle to use when performing long wheelies, possibly due to its high center of gravity and shorter wheelbase compared to other motorbikes in the game. When at top speed, the Faggio can slowly outrun any heavy motorcycles such as the Zombie, Freeway, Hellfury, and all the gang bikes introduced in The Lost and Damned. GTA IV Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In GTA V, its performance is now extremely poor compared to the previous renditions. Acceleration is average, but are very lacking when compared with the modern variant from GTA IV. As expected from its weak engine, top speed is mediocre, and the vehicle lacks sufficient torque and acceleration to even climb moderately steep inclines. Handling is precise, but this could be a problem at high speeds where stability is favored over sharp handling. The vehicle's open air design leaves the player vulnerable to gunfire, and the fact that the player can easily be knocked off of the bike makes it a very poor choice for a getaway vehicle. This performance traits makes the Faggio returns as the slowest motorcycle again. GTA V Overview Modifications (GTA V) Image Gallery Faggio-GTAV-Front.png|A Faggio in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Faggio-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Faggio on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants The Pizza Boy (or Pizzaboy) delivery scooter, featured in GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Liberty City Stories, is a modified Faggio with a back-mounted box installed to carry pizzas (or other goods), and painted in the livery of the vehicle's respective owners. Another delivery scooter, the NoodleBoy from GTA Liberty City Stories, has similar handling and speed to the Faggio, but has a different, more contemporary design. In GTA Vice City Stories, there is a motorized bicycle looking like the Faggio called the Ventoso; which has a higher top speed and acceleration than the Faggio. In GTA IV, a Faggio is requested in Stevie's Car Thefts, appearing in a unique light green paintjob. As a new Faggio will spawn in the same spot until the player delivers it, the player can keep one and deliver the other to Stevie. Notable Owners *Ken Rosenberg. *Ned Burner owns a unique yellow Faggio as seen in Stop the Press. *Bernie Crane owns a pink Faggio. *Trevor Philips, though this only appears during his random switch scenes stalking another Faggio driver, since it never spawns outside of any of his safehouses. *The Hater Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *By a skip, a block away from safe houses in Vice Point, Vice City. *The alley next to Ken Rosenberg's office in Ocean Beach, Vice City. *Near a bench not far behind the Police Station in Washington Beach. *Sometimes is found parked behind the Hyman Memorial Stadium. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Santa Maria Beach, Los Santos. *East Beach, Los Santos. *Near Burger Shot in Redsands East, Las Venturas (starts courier mission). *Missionary Hill, San Fierro. *El Corona, Los Santos. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Outside the FIDL supermarket in Portland View, Portland *AMCo. Petroleum Company in Trenton, Portland. *In an alley in Chinatown with steps bringing you to the roof, Portland (Starts Scooter Shooter). *Near Asuka Kasen's Condo in Newport, Staunton Island. *Near the Liberty City Community College at Liberty Campus, Staunton Island. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *The Well Stacked Pizza Co. in Vice Point, Vice City. *Next to a small trailer east of the Vice Point Police Station in Vice Point. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *On Happiness Island, towards the south end of the island (near the main plaza). *On Quartz Street, Middle Park, and the surrounding areas. *Parked near the fountain in Middle Park and used as a pursuit vehicle in Hating The Haters. *Often spawns around Alderney City and Normandy. *The Ultra is parked in a fenced-in parking lot on Topaz Street between Exeter and Denver Avenue, Northern Middle Park. *The Ultra can also be found parked across the street from Luis' Apartment. *The Ultra spawns commonly when the player is driving a Stretch. *The Ultra spawns at the Francis International Airport parking lot when driving in a Ripley. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Can be bought for $5,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. * When the player switches to Trevor, he can be riding one and stalking another Faggio driver while randomly shouting "scooter brothers". ** It also appears with Trevor's custom license plate and the worn red color. * They are commonly found around Mirror Park. * Two unique colored ones can be found at the gate of the Richman Mansion in Richman. Trivia General * "Faggio" is Italian for "beech". However, the name is presumably a portmanteau of "faggot" and Piaggio, given the inferior performance of the scooter in comparison to other bikes. * Excluding its variants, the Faggio is the only scooter motorcycle in the series, and becomes one of the longest-running vehicles throughout the GTA history. * The Faggio also appeared in Bully and it shares the design of the HD Universe rendition, even though Bully was released 4 years before The Ballad of Gay Tony. This may mean Rockstar reused this model for TBoGT. Like many cars in the game, it lacks an official name, but it's easily recognizable. 3D Universe * In GTA San Andreas, the Faggio's right turn blinker lights up as though it was a brake light, along with the actual brake light above it. * The Faggio and Freeway are the only vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories that are only available in black. * If a "display speed and gears" mod is used in GTA San Andreas, it will reveal that the Faggio has actually three gears instead of one. However, there are no gear changing sounds or animations in the game, likely due to its poor speed disabling it to even change into another gear by normal means. HD Universe * In GTA IV, the two default radio stations in the Faggio are Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 and Fusion FM. * The Faggio is very useful in getting the Futo to spawn in GTA IV. * In GTA IV, although its engine shifts, it is clear that it has a CVT. Motorcycle CVT transmissions are single-speed so gear shifting is likely a developer's error. * GTA V's rendition of the Faggio's description on southernsanandreassuperautos.com is a reference to the real Vespa's common association with hipster culture. * This scooter can be used to easily gain the 'Wheelie Rider' achievement. Simply accelerate and lean back in moderation to make sure the back does not scrape on the ground. * Before Update 1.06, the Faggio was listed on Southernsanandreassuperautos.com as the Pegassi Faggio. However, the manufacturer was then changed to Principe. This may be done because Lamborghini or Ducati in real life does not create scooters. Although, when riding the Faggio with the 1.06 update, it still is named the Pegassi Faggio, so it may be a glitch or just an oversight to change the name. * The Faggio's poor performance in GTA V is likely an accurate representation to its real-life counterpart. The classic Vespa are widely known for its heavy weight, resulting in sluggish acceleration and it takes a long time to reach high speeds, however it makes up with better handling and durability. * In GTA Online, it can be selected in a race as an "Utility vehicle" (despite being a Motorcycle), most likely due to its poor performance, being comparable to a Caddy or even a Fieldmaster. See Also * Mod Scooter, GTA London equivalent. * Pizza Boy * Noodle Boy Navigation }} de:Faggio es:Faggio pl:Faggio Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Bikes Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles with Multiple Generations Category:Vehicles manufactured by Principe Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class